It is known to produce metallic layers on printing sheets by means of a foil-transfer method. For example, in EP 0 569 520 B1 a sheet-processing press is shown that has a feeder system and a delivery system, wherein printing units and a coating unit are arranged between the two systems. In at least one of the printing units, an adhesive pattern is applied by means of the planographic method in order to carry out a so-called cold-foil transfer method.
In the transport of printing sheets through the printing unit, each printing sheet is thereupon provided with an adhesive pattern. Then the printing sheet is guided through a coating unit, wherein, by means of a press roller, the printing sheet lying on an impression cylinder is brought into contact with the foil material. Here, the metallic layer assumes an intimate connection with the regions on the printing sheet provided with adhesive. After the further transportation of the printing sheet, the metallic layer bonds merely in the region of the pattern provided with adhesive. Thus, the metallic layer is removed from the carrier foil in the region of the adhesive pattern. The transfer foil consumed in this way is wound up again. The printing sheet is thereupon delivered in the coated state.
It is known to use such coating units, for example, in printing units of printing presses. A disadvantage in known devices is that their use often does not have sufficient flexibility for efficient applicability to particular printing requirements.